vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji
Summary Yuyuko Saigyouji is the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the shrine of the Netherworld. In life, before she became a ghost, she was the head of the Saigyouji clan. Possessing the powerful ability to manipulate departed souls, after this power developed into the ability to kill anything, Yuyuko was overwhelmed by the power of her ability and, terrified, she committed suicide. She was buried under the Saigyou Ayakashi, sealing away its blossoms, and she returned as a ghost, incapable of vanishing or reincarnating as long as the seal still stands. A thousand years later, Yuyuko has long forgotten of her past and grows curious of the girl she hears is buried underneath the tree. To satisfy her curiosity, she sought to unearth and revive this mysterious corpse and break the Saigyou Ayakashi's seal to see its blossoms, unaware that the corpse was her own. Without the seal and with the resurrection of her old body, she would've ceased to exist as she does now, and so all of her efforts failed due to an unconscious sense of self-preservation. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji Origin: Touhou Project Age: Around 1,000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Ghost Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (She has control over the spirits of the dead), Forcefield Creation, Empathic and Mind Manipulation (All ghosts can affect one's heart with just their words), Dimensional Travel (She seemingly can come and go at will between Gensokyo and the Netherworld, and it's hinted that she can travel between the Outside World and Gensokyo), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immortality (Types 7 and 8; reliant on the seal of the Saigyou Ayakashi and cannot reincarnate or vanish as long as it's unbroken) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Superior to Youmu and comparable to other high tiers such as Reimu and Marisa. She seemingly weakened the border between Gensokyo and the Netherworld, the latter being far larger than Hell. Her status as the master of the Netherworld should make her comparable to Kishins like Suiki). She can ignore conventional durability by inducing death. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+. Being a ghost makes her hard to destroy. Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Planetary with her ability (She has control of all the spirits in the Netherworld, a place larger than Hell, which is 200, 000 kilometers in height, and she was able to weaken the Netherworld's barrier). Standard Equipment: Her fan. Intelligence: Despite her eccentricity and apparent ditzy nature, Yuyuko is incredibly perceptive and intelligent, with an intellect comparable to that of Yukari Yakumo. She was the first to correctly identify the culprit behind the incident in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, even before Yukari. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulating death: Yuyuko has the ability to end the life of any living being, from humans to Youkai. No resistance is permitted against this ability, and there are no exceptions in who it affects. It is a simple and exceptionally powerful ability. Manipulating departed souls: Yuyuko can manipulate ghosts and spirits, and it is a power she has possessed even when she was alive. While the specifics of this ability are unknown, it allows her to manage the Netherworld and control the flow of departed spirits. She can also use them in fights and as danmaku. Skill Cards: *'All Things Wandering:' A ring of ghosts appear around Yuyuko and then rise up slowly. *'Dance of the Butterfly Dream:' Yuyuko steps forward and spins, attacking with both of her fans. *'Ghostly Butterfly:' Yuyuko releases ghostly bullets that transform into butterflies and home in on her opponent. *'Gifts to the Deceased:' Yuyuko jumps into the air, grabs her opponent, and throws them to the ground. *'Lance of the Swallowtail Crest:' Yuyuko fires a piercing blast of concentrated mist that leaves butterflies spreading in its wake. *'Land of Death:' A swarm of ghosts flies towards Yuyuko's opponent. *'Lights of the Unborn:' Yuyuko fires a laser that branches into five separate beams. *'Reverse Screens:' Yuyuko backflips away from her opponent, scattering cherry blossom petals behind her. *'Sense of Elegance:' Yuyuko spins in place and slashes her opponent with her fans. *'Sphere Bloom:' Yuyuko sweeps her hand, whipping scattering beads of light at her opponent that shift into falling cherry blossoms. *'Spirit-Luring Nectar:' Yuyuko creates a floating orb that attracts spirits. *'Spirits that Died Well:' Yuyuko sends ghosts that drift forwards before turning into lasers, firing at her opponent. Spell Cards: *'Butterfly Sign "Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest":' A large fan opens up behind Yuyuko and fires a wall of beams and butterflies forwards. *'Cherry Blossom Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom":' Yuyuko focuses, and then step forwards and swings her fan upwards, releasing a massive wall of energy. *'Deadly Butterfly "Eternal Sleep in Dreamland":' Yuyuko unleashes a storm of butterfly danmaku that spiral around her. *'Death Sign "Ghastly Dream":' Yuyuko releases a ring of butterflies that fly around her, going further and further. *'Ghostly Elegance "Light Trap of Passing Away":' Yuyuko summons a ring of ghosts that slowly close in on her opponent from all directions. *'Lifespan "Ticket to the Ageless Land":' Yuyuko sends ghosts to plague her opponent, which slowly around them and disappear one by one, ticking down to a final, sinister impact. *'Lost Again "Gensokyo's Rise from Yomi":' Ghosts flood from below Yuyuko's opponent's feet, trapping them in place and swarming them. *'Nether Sign "Path to Yomotsu-Hirasaka":' Opening up a passage to the land of the dead, Yuyuko summons a small swarm of ghosts that fly all around. *'"Resurrection Butterfly":' Yuyuko fires sweeping lasers from beneath her while releasing swarms of spirit butterflies. *'Spirit Butterfly "In the Moment When a Butterfly's Wings Flap":' Yuyuko releases a wall of spirit butterflies that attack her opponent from all directions. *'Spirit Sign "Ageless Dream":' Yuyuko sends forth a ghost that latches onto her opponent and curses them, draining their strength. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fan Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Undead Category:Wise Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2